


Wings

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hahaha I make too many sad fics, Songfic, This is something me and a friend came up with so you can ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry your eyes now, baby<br/>Broken wings won't hold you down<br/>You'll take flight soon, baby<br/>You'll be lifted up, and you'll be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SOME EXPLANATIONS SINCE I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WILL PROBABLY BE CONFUSED. So this is based upon the Dangan Ronpa Stage adaption. There are a few changes to it, three of which I'm going to bring up here. The first change is a new rule, if someone votes for the wrong culprit, they get executed as well. The second change is that executions are done in the same way as when Mukuro gets killed, so everyone gets speared. Which makes sense because it's a stage show and the elaborate executions wouldn't be possible. And the third change is that the case in Chapter 3 is entirely cut (don't worry about Celes and Yamada). Because of this, Ishimaru can't bring himself to vote for Mondo and gets executed with him. About a month ago, me and a friend were talking about how our OCs would handle things afterword since they lost Ishimaru and Mondo respectively. And all the ideas got me thinking of a fic idea and I decided to make the thing. Now I haven't seen the stage version, so I don't know how much of Chapter 3 is skipped. I tried getting accounts from people who did see the show, but I couldn't find much. So I just made some guesses and just treated things as if it were taking place in the game.

_"Excuse me, but do you mind if we explore together? Everyone else has left already and I don't want to be alone."_

_"Of course you can join me! The more the merrier they say! You're Shizuka Matsuki, right?"_

_"Yep, that's me. Hehe. And you're Kiyotaka Ishimaru?"_

_"Correct! It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Matsuki-kun!"_

_"It's nice to meet you too, Ishimaru-kun. I hope we can become friends."_

\----------

_"I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. My name's Chisato Ueda, and you are?"_

_"Hm? Oh, right. I'm Mondo Oowada. Nice to meet you, I guess."_

_"The feeling's mutual."_

_"..."_

_"Is something wrong, Oowada-kun?"_

_"Erm, no. It's fine..."_

\----------------------------------

"Alright everybody! Pull the lever in front of you to cast your votes!" Monokuma said. Neither of them wanted to believe it. To think that Mondo Oowada killed poor Chihiro, it just didn't seem right. But he admitted to his crime, and all the evidence pointed towards him. With heavy hearts, Chisato and Matsuki pulled on the lever and voted for him along with the others.

The results came in, and Mondo's face came on Monokuma's screen. It was done. "That's right! The culprit who killed Chihiro Fujisaki...was Mondo Oowada!" The bear announced. Mondo remained silent. No one really knew what to say. "By the way, the vote was not unanimous!" Monokuma added with a laugh.

Everyone froze. How could anyone vote incorrectly?! Didn't they remember the rule?! Anyone who voted incorrectly would be executed too! So why would anyone...

"Looks like Ishimaru-kun alone voted wrong!" Monokuma said. Matsuki felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. No, he couldn't have, he knew the consequences better than anybody! Why would he do such a thing after Mondo told him to vote for him?! She thought they were friends, she spilled her heart out to him, she told him the secret Monokuma threatened to reveal! Didn't their friendship mean anything to him?! She wanted to ask him all those questions, but all she could manage were tears.

Everything that happened felt like a blur. The revelation about Mondo and his brother, the reason Chihiro posed as a girl, all of it. It wasn't until the execution that time seemed to stand still. The sight of spears in Mondo and Ishimaru was an image that would stick in the painter's mind forever.

"Kyoudai...why-?" Mondo asked, looking at the hall monitor beside him.

"Aren't we...brothers?" Ishimaru asked with a smile and a tear in his eye. The two of them fell to the ground, dying next to each other.

"No...why did he have to..." Matsuki said. She clutched her head and began to scream. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a bad dream. She would wake up and no one would be dead. She tried to tell herself that, but she was still standing there. Was this what true despair felt like?

A hand on her shoulder snapped the painter out of her thoughts. Standing beside her was Chisato, a somber look on her own face. The girl had been close to Mondo, so she must have been taking the situation hard as well. "Matsuki-san, we should get going." she said. Matsuki couldn't find the words to speak, so she simply nodded her head. The two girls entered the elevator with everyone else and returned to their rooms.

Matsuki couldn't sleep the whole night.

The next morning, Chisato came to the painters room before breakfast. "Matsuki-san, are you up? Are you alright?" she called out so her voice could be heard. While she was still trying to deal with the loss of Mondo, she knew that Matsuki was suffering greater. She had to be the stronger of the two of them for her sake. Matsuki needed her, and she was going to do whatever she could to help her friend. Besides, she couldn't show her fear in this situation, it's what Monokuma wanted. She had to keep her feelings about Mondo's death locked up until this was all over.

Matsuki opened the door, looking worse than she did the night before. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, which just stared straight ahead and looked dull. There was a slight redness in her eyes as well, indicating she had been crying before Chisato came to check on her. She didn't speak a single word. Ishimaru voting for himself had hit her harder than she thought.

"Matsuki-san, we should head out to breakfast." Chisato said. "A new floor is probably open, and everyone's gonna want to explore it."

Matsuki didn't reply, and began walking forward towards the dining hall. Chisato walked beside her. This was going to be tougher than she thought. She knew the painter had been fond of Ishimaru from the beginning and that the two of them were together practically all the time. The hall monitor had brought her comfort throughout this horrible situation, and now he was gone. Not even because he was murdered, but because he chose to die with Mondo. It wouldn't be easy to snap her out of this.

The girls entered the dining hall, where everyone else was waiting. Well, slmost everyone. "We have a small turnout today, right?" Hagakure said. "Fukawa-chi and Togami-chi are absent like always, but..."

"Asahina Aoi-dono is also nowhere to be found..." Yamada finished.

"It seems she has a stomach ache." Sakura said. "She said she is going to rest in her room today."

"How peculiar. She's always the very image of health." Celes pointed out, clearly finding the situation suspicious.

"That is why there is no need to worry." Sakura insisted.

"So it's just the eight of us?" Kirigiri asked.

"So it seems." Naegi said.

"Ah, at times like this, Matsuki-chi would be the source of reassurance, right?!" Hagakure said, pointing at the painter. She didn't respond, continuing to stare into space. The fortune teller sighed. "It's useless..."

"In any other situation, I'm sure Matsuki-san would be trying to support us." Chisato said. "But she hasn't spoken a single word since last night. I think she's gone into shock."

"Leaving that aside, what should we do from now on?" Yamada asked. "We can't find an exit, it doesn't seem like help is coming... Uuu! Now that I've said it, I'm starting to feel depressed..."

Celes then suggested her usual idea, forgetting the outside world and living in the school happily. Chisato was really starting to get tired of her saying that. She might be able to detach herself from the world, but not all of them could do it so easily. The botanist herself had her grandfather to worry about. What if something happened to him without her there? And considering the state Matsuki was in, it would probably be beneficial for her to leave this place as soon as possible.

"In any case, because we've lost Ishimaru-chi, from now on I'll take over as leader! I'm the oldest after all, right?" Hagakure said. "Now that that's settled, today is the day we should all go exploring! I mean, remember? After a trial is over..."

"More places in this school open up." Chisato finished.

"That's right! I'm sure we'll find something helpful this time, right?" Hagakure said.

"Well then. After breakfast, let us split up and explore." Sakura said.

Everyone agreed, and ate breakfast after an unexpected interruption by Genocider Syo. The group split up, with Chisato staying by Matsuki's side. She was worried about what might happen if Matsuki was left alone. The two made their way to the newly opened third floor. There was a recreation room, an art room (which failed to lift Matsuki's spirits), and a physics lab. But no matter how much they searched, there didn't seem to be anything leading to a way out. So they simply returned to the dining hall, finding something surprising waiting there.

Asahina was standing in the middle of the room. Everyone gathered around her to find out what was happening. She claimed that her stomach ache was gone and she had come to get some donuts. The situation seemingly settled, the group discussed what they had found on the new floor. Naegi mentioned that he found a strange picture of Leon, Chihiro, and Mondo in a normal looking classroom, leaving everyone to wonder if it was real or fake. The matter unsettled, Celes mentioned that she was worried about something.

"Asahina-san, you lied about having a stomach ache, didn't you?" she asked. "I wonder what really happened to you."

Asahina went stiff. "Huh?"

"Every person has a unique tell they do subconsciously that can reveal when they are lying." Celes explained. "That's why one can never really hide things they want to stay hidden. The tip of your nose becomes red whenever you tell a lie, Asahina-san."

"Really?!" Asahina asked.

"That was a lie." Celes said with a grin. "Nevertheless, you just confirmed my suspicions. That is, as expected."

"That's too cunning!" Asahina said.

"If you're going to tell a lie, I wish you'd be more thorough about it." Celes said.

"Asahina, please tell us the truth." Sakura said. "Was your stomach ache a lie?"

Asahina was silent, before admitting to lying. She admitted that she ran into a ghost in the bath house while she was out looking for donuts. The ghost of Chihiro no less. Chisato was weary about the existence of ghosts, but wondered what it was she had seen. The group decided to go there and see for themselves.

"What are you going to do, Matsuki Shizuka-dono?" Yamada asked. "Are you going to wait here?" The painter remained silent. "...I think she's saying she will."

Chisato didn't want to leave her there, but she couldn't stay by her side every second. She went with the others, going to see what this "ghost" really was. The group went into the bath house, and found a laptop sitting inside a locker. They turned it on and found a program labeled "Alter Ego". Activating it made an image of Chihiro's head appear on-screen. He spoke and acted just like the deceased programmer. Was this an AI?

Kirigiri relayed the questions between Alter Ego and the students. It turned out Chihiro created it to analyze the data and files on the computer. Perhaps this program could help them all escape. With the risk of the mastermind discovering it, they all agreed to have Kirigiri leave her door open at night time in case Alter Ego called for help. After revealing the death of Chihiro, Mondo, and Ishimaru to him, they all decided to leave to avoid Monokuma getting suspicious.

Perhaps this program would be useful. Monokuma wouldn't see it coming. But of course, he had a plan up his sleeves. He quickly revealed a new motive, telling everyone about a spy among their ranks. Suspicion began to arise, especially thanks to Togami.

"Any one of us could be the traitor." he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ueda."

"And why do you think that?" Chisato asked.

"You've been awfully calm about this whole situation since the first murder." Togami said. "It's suspicious that anyone could take murder so lightly."

"I'll have you know that I've been in a dangerous situation like this before." Chisato explained. "And I've learned not to give our captors the satisfaction of seeing my reaction."

"Hmph, a likely story." Togami said. "Matsuki isn't even coming to your defense."

"Matsuki-chi's in a state of shock." Hagakure said. "She hasn't said a word since this morning."

"Has the loss of Ishimaru really affected her that much?" Togami asked, no hint of sympathy in his voice. "It just goes to show how foolish she was to trust him. He decided to waste his life over that delinquet. He abandoned her at the first opportunity."

"You have no way to prove that!" Asahina said.

"Yet for people who were so close, you'd think that Ishimaru would think before sending himself to his own death." Togami said.

"That's-" Naegi said, stopping upon seeing Matsuki walking out of the gym as fast as she could. Chisato thought she could see her resisting the urge to cry. That Togami was truly heartless. Matsuki had nothing to do with this. He didn't need to say such things when she was in so much pain.

The next morning, Matsuki refused to answer the door. Chisato began to worry about her. This wasn't progress, this was her state getting worse. But what could she do? She went to breakfast expecting the usual, but as she finished eating she saw the painter slowly walk towards her. "Matsuki-san? What's going on here? Why wouldn't you answer your door?" she asked.

But instead of an answer, she got a question. "Is it true? Can we really talk to Fujisaki-san?" Matsuki asked, speaking for the first time since Ishimaru's death.

"Are you talking about Alter Ego?" Chisato asked. What did Matsuki want with him? "Well, it's not exactly Fujisaki-kun..."

"Let me meet him..." Matsuki said. "I have to talk to him..."

"But why?" Chisato asked.

"I...I need to talk to him about Ishimaru-kun." Matsuki said. "I don't have any other way of dealing with what happened. Please, you're the only one I can turn to for this..."

Chisato wasn't sure how to go about this. Alter Ego wasn't a miracle worker, and to think that it could help her deal with Ishimaru's loss seemed ridiculous. There was only so much it could do. "I don't know, Matsuki-san. Talking to a computer isn't going to do much good." she said.

"Please, Ueda-san. I'm begging you." Matsuki said. "I need some piece of mind." Tears began to form and her body began to shake.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Naegi said.

"It's better than leaving Matsuki-chan like this." Asahina said. "She needs you for moral support, so you should go with her."

Chisato sighed. This was foolish. "Alright, let's go." she said. "I'll take you to it."

"Thank you..." Matsuki said. The two girls left the dining hall and made their way to the bath house. Chisato brought her to the locker that held the laptop.

"You see the computer in here?" she said. "There's a program on it called Alter Ego."

"How do I speak to it?" Matsuki asked.

"How about I just type what you want to say?" Chisato suggested. "Just tell me what you want to say."

"...Does he think I could've stopped Ishimaru-kun from voting for himself?" Matsuki asked, sounding like she had to force the words out of her mouth. "...Could I have done anything to stop it from happening? That either of us could've done to save Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun? If I hadn't been a coward, would he still be here right now?" From the sound of her voice, she was trying to hold back her sobs. Chisato inputted her questions.

"Do you feel responsible?" Alter Ego asked. "I'm guessing that it was Matsuki-san who asked that question. According to the data that I have, I can't imagine it's anyone else. My master told me that Matsuki-san and Ishimaru-kun were extremely close to each other."

Chisato began to type her own response. **Matsuki-san hasn't been herself since he died. She never had the chance to really say good-bye to him.**

"I see." Alter Ego replied. "I can't say if Matsuki-san could've stopped him. My master also told me that Ishimaru-kun regarded Oowada-kun as a close friend. I can't say I know why Ishimaru-kun let himself get killed like that. I'm sorry."

Matsuki didn't speak. "Um, Matsuki-san..." Chisato began, but Alter Ego interrupted her.

"But I think I can do something else to help her." Alter Ego said. Chihiro's head vanished from the screen. And in an instant, Ishimaru appeared in it's place. "Matsuki-kun! You should not let such actions get to you!" he even spoke in Ishimaru's voice.

Matsuki's head shot up, tears forming in her eyes. "Ishimaru-kun?!" Chisato looked shocked. She had no idea Alter Ego could do something like this. 

"What happened between Oowada-kun and Fujisaki-kun was not your fault!" "Ishimaru" said. "It is something that was out of your control! There is no point wallowing in sadness forever! You are still alive, and you must not take that for granted!"

"But why did you sacrifice your life like that?!" Matsuki asked, forgetting momentarily that she was speaking to a program. "I may not have had the same relationship with you as Oowada-kun did, but I thought I was important to you too! I thought what we had was special! So why...? Why did you leave me here alone like this?"

"Don't say things like that! You are not alone!" "Ishimaru said. "Ueda-san is right there beside you, is she not? And you have people like Asahina-kun, Naegi-kun, and Kirigiri-kun to back you up! You have more friends than you realize! I understand you must be suffering from heartbreak, but you have the chance to move on! It will take time, but I believe that you can do it, Matsuki-kun! It will take time, but they say that time heals all wounds! You mustn't give up!"

Matsuki looked away from the computer screen, unable to hold her emotions back any further. Alter Ego returned to looking like Chihiro. "I'm sorry, I used the information my master programmed into me regarding Ishimaru-kun and simulated his response." he said. "I think if the real Ishimaru-kun could reach Matsuki-san right now, he'd say something along those lines."

"Matsuki-san, are you okay?" Chisato asked.

"Ishimaru-kun..." Matsuki said. "He'd...he'd want me to move on. I have to be strong. If not for my sake, than at least for his. That's what...Kiyotaka-kun would want..."

"Ueda-san, you and Oowada-kun were close as well, weren't you?" Alter Ego asked "My master told me that you two shared a relationship similar to Ishimaru-kun and Matsuki-san. I don't mean to be rude, but you haven't been as vocal about your own feelings, have you?"

Chisato didn't know how to respond. How did he know about that?

"You were very important to Oowada-kun. I know that he wouldn't want to see you bottle up your pain like this." Alter Ego said. "It's okay for you to cry at a time like this. I think that's what my master would say at a time like this. No one will think less of you for it."

"...Matsuki-san, could you wait for me outside?" Chisato asked.

"Um, sure...I guess." Matsuki said. "I'm going back to the dining hall though, just so Monokuma doesn't suspect anything."

"That's fine." Chisato said. Matsuki made her way out and headed for the dining hall, her heart still heavy but that would heal. She had almost forgotten just how hungry she was, she barely ate a thing yesterday. As she walked, she stopped for a moment. She thought she was hearing something from the bath house. It sounded like...crying? Was Chisato okay? As much as she wanted to check, she respected her friend's privacy and knew that if she wanted to talk about it then she would.

They had to keep going, not only for those who they lost, but for each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fly the Banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859383) by [CatContessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/CatContessa)




End file.
